In a widely employed conventional method for a deteriorated existing pipe, such as a sewage pipe and a water supply pipe, an inner circumference surface of the deteriorated existing pipe is rehabilitated with a pipe member referred to as a rehabilitating pipe formed in the existing pipe. The rehabilitating pipe is formed by spirally winding a profile strip with an elongated shape by connecting width direction end portions of the profile strip overlapping each other. The rehabilitating pipe can be formed in various ways. In one known exemplary method, the rehabilitating pipe is formed by sequentially adding a newly supplied portion of the profile strip to a front side of a pipe member that has been formed, while moving a winding machine in a winding direction.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a self-propelled winding machine. The winding machine forms a rehabilitating pipe by using a profile strip. The profile strip includes fitting portions that fit each other and are continuously formed on respective both end portions in a width direction. More specifically, a fitting portion of a newly supplied profile strip is fit, using power used to feed the profile strip, to a fitting portion of a profile strip serving as an end portion of the pipe member that has been formed.